Wrath Meets Misery
by Lonewolf685
Summary: The Millennium Earl has waited a long time for all 14 Noah to be alive at the same time, and while Allen is on the run the final Noah awakens, but it was the last person anyone expected. If the Earl thought Neah was bad, wait until he has to deal with the new Noah of Wrath, Miranda Lotto.
1. Rude Awakening

Let it never be said that the memories of Noah choose the most _agreeable_ host. While powerful, the memories can't completely override one's personality. Instances of pacifists refusing to kill, cowards unable to fight, and one _unusually lyrical _Noah turning against the other clan members have occurred.

That's not to say the other Noah have rejected the oddities. Throughout history they have been very accommodating with individual tastes and beliefs, the clan's family dynamic serving to nurture them and help them understand the responsibilities that come with the Memories.

Still, one Noah by the name of Neah Walker proved to be beyond anyone's expectations and killed eleven others before he was finally slain by the first and ninth Noah, the Millennium Earl and Road Camelot. Since then the Memories have chosen their new incarnations, even the 14th, except one who was cut down by the Black Order's only Japanese Exorcist.

But now, the final Memory has chosen its host. As the Order casts out a Noah of their own, a new one awakens. There is a new Noah of Wrath, but she wasn't what anyone expected.

::::: _Noah's Mansion_ :::::

"Tyki!"

The chronic smoker looked up from his book. In truth he wasn't even reading, but it was his hope that the book would keep others from pestering him while he sought some alone time. As per usual, it failed to keep away the oldest, but certainly most childish, Noah of their deranged family.

With an inaudible sigh he rested the tome on his chair's armrest and raised a brow at the girl before him. "What is it now, Road? I've already told you I don't want to play one of your games."

The only time his ass hurt more than after she _accidently_ threw a candle during a timeout was when Lulubell tried preparing a dinner consisting of something besides milk for the Earl's birthday. The only thing that wasn't toxic was the ice cream, but then someone replaced the hot fudge with Akuma oil, and before their spoons even hit the floor half the mansion's bathrooms were occupied.

Several rooms down, the twins were going down a similar train of thought, except they were snickering while Tyki found himself scowling.

"Earth to Tyki. Hello?" Road flicked the absent minded Noah in the forehead. Tyki reeled back, more so in irritation then any pain, and leered at the girl.

"Again, what is it?"

Road rested her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. "I'm bored."

"Then go play with your dolls, or Lero."

"I broke my toys and Millennie won't let me borrow Lero!"

The smoker gave her a wry smile drummed his fingers along the closed book beside him. "You could always pick up a book."

Road stuck her tongue out in defiance. "Eck! I said I'm bored, not that I want to be bored!"

"Fine," he rolled his eyes and groaned, "then what is it you want to do?"

"Could we…go look for Allen?"

"Ah," Tyki gave her a wry smile, but his eyes held a more somber tone, "so you want to go looking for your crush."

"And what if I do?!" She said as a rosiness crept across her cheeks.

"Look, Road, you know that I want to find the shounen as much as you do, but we've already spent weeks hunting for him. The only thing we can do is have the Akuma keep their eyes open, and hope he either slips up or comes to us willingly."

"But it's not fair!" She pouted.

Shaking his head, Tyki rose from his chair to tower over the girl. "How about we find you some candy and get your mind of shounen for a bit? I could use some more smokes anyway."

"Sure!" The eldest Noah perked up and followed her uncle out of the library.

In the corner of the room, from behind a waist high stack of books, Wisely peered over the encyclopedia he had been reading and let out breath he had been holding since Road barged in. "Finally, some peace and qui-"

The door was violently kicked in, cutting off the bookworm mid-sentence, as Devit and Jasdero boldly walked in with both guns drawn.

Wisely felt another migraine coming on, and not for the usual reasons. "What are you two delinquents doing?"

"Burning books. Hiiii!" Jasdero responded in his high pitched voice, eyes following the bobber coming from his golden locks.

Devit nodded and reached for the one Tyki had left behind. "What he said. You might want to come back later, unless you want to help."

"You…" Wisely's voice rose in pitch as he curled his hands into fists, "WANT ME TO HELP?!"

::::: _Ten Minutes Later_ :::::

Lulubell had trouble comprehending what she just walked in on.

She had been in the phone room, napping on the Earl's lap in her cat form while he was knitting, when they heard a ruckus down the hall. At first they ignored it, as it wasn't uncommon when multiple Noah were home together, but after a reasonable amount of time had passed and the noise only grew louder, she opted to investigate to alleviate the Earl's concern.

The three fighting Noah were tumbling about on the ground. Wisely was angrier then Skin used to be after being served food that wasn't sweet, and was taking that anger out on the twins by strangling them both with Jasdevi's hair. Devit was attempting to free himself by chewing through the hair, but Jasdero valued it too much and would sooner attack his own brother.

The Earl had already lost his faith in humanity thousands of years ago, but times like this would have made him doubt the Noah's natural supremacy, if only for a moment.

"What is going on here?" Even Lulubell, now in her Noah form rather than her previous cat form, had trouble sounding nonplussed.

"I'm preserving history by eliminating a pointless future." Wisely said from atop the twins.

"The Millennium Earl doesn't want the Noah killing each other. Let the twins go."

Devit felt a weight lift off of him and his brother before Wisely leant down and whispered into his ear, "Don't touch my library, or I'll break your minds and make you relive the trauma of birth for the rest of your lives."

"Okay!" Jasdevi cried and ran out of the room.

"Good." Lulubell took Tyki's former seat as the turbaned Noah returned to his. "Please refrain from fighting outside the rooms designated for that. We have plenty of Akuma to clean up the messes, but it's still tedious. I know you're new to this, so the Millennium Earl will likely forgive you if the twins do complain."

"I know, but even you must agree those two are annoying."

To his surprise, Lulubell smiled before answering. "Indeed."

::::: _Black Order_ :::::

While the Noah were having their usual lazy Tuesday, the Black Order was dealing with their own inner turmoil.

With the departure of Allen Walker, Kanda's reappearance before a rapid disappearance, the death of General Cross, and the kidnapping of Bookman and Lavi, the Black Order had lost almost half of its exorcists in only a few days. The circumstances around most of the lost exorcists lead to an air of paranoia and distrust among the Order's members as well.

Still, what exorcists remained carried on with their duties, fighting the good fight, or supporting others in their fight, in one Exorcists case.

It was well into the morning when Lenalee arrived in the cafeteria. She smiled and waved to Reever and the other scientists, who were enjoying an odd brake from their usual mountain of work.

"You want the usual, Lenalee?" Jerry asked when Lenalee reached the counter.

"Yes please."

"I thought so." The master chef produced a plate of blueberry pancakes from out of her field of vision. "Enjoy~"

She returned the pleasantry and went to the exorcist's usual table, already occupied by Krory and Marie.

"Good morning, Lenalee." The vampire like exorcist said. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not much," she admitted between bites of fluffy pancake, "we've been constantly sent out on missions that we can't get a moments rest."

Marie nodded in agreement. "Now that we have the Ark, we're being sent on more missions, but without being able to rest while travelling. It's troubling how little is thought of our condition." He quirked his head to the side as though he were listening for something. "Have any of you seen Miranda this morning?"

"I thought she'd be here." Leaving her food half-finished Lenalee rose from the table. "I'll go check on her. I'm sure she's just overslept."

"Thanks. I'd go myself, but me and Krory have a mission soon and this is likely the only meal we will have for a while."

Lenalee departed with her comfy shoes not making a sound along the floor. Even with Central on their backs, the loss of exorcists, decreased morale, and other problems mounting in the Black Order, Lenalee could take comfort that at least she didn't have to wear those uncomfortable heels anymore.

Her loafers turned in place before the door of Miranda Lotto. "Miranda?" Lenalee called into the door.

Though no response came, the Chinese exorcist thought she could hear moaning from inside the room.

"Miranda!" Her voice now more hurried. "I'm coming in, okay?" She twisted the door knob violently and stormed inside. What she saw made her blood run cold.

In her bed lay Miranda, soaked in blood. She was violently biting down on her pillow to muffle her own screams of pain. Lenalee rushed to the woman's side and tried to get her to face her and discern what was causing her such agony. "Miranda! What happened?!"

"Lena…lee?" The older woman pried her eyes and pulled her face from her pillow for a split second before burying it once again. "Go away! Please, just leave me be!"

Lenalee reeled back from the woman outburst, surprised to see Miranda try and push her away. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on. I only want to help-"

In a flurry of motion that caught the exorcist completely off guard Miranda spun around and grabbed Lenalee by her shoulders with such force she felt the skin beneath her dress tear, but even that pain couldn't make Lenalee not notice the face before her.

"You want to help me? Like you helped Allen?! Because we all know how well that went!" Miranda snarled, and in an uncharacteristic burst of strength pushed Lenalee against the far wall. "Look at me. You know what I've become, and you know what that means is going to happen to me!"

"We can work this out, Miranda. I'm sure Big Brother will be able to protect you, even if your…"

In a voice sharper than a razor Miranda leveled her almost glowing eyes at Lenalee with unconcealed hate. "Even if I'm what?"

What neither could have seen coming was the passing finder, now trembling in terror in the doorway and pointing an accusatory finger at Miranda. The rage bubbling up inside Miranda was replaced in an instant by a fear that could rival the finders, the fear of discovery. With just one word, everything she had built since coming to the Black Order would be lost. Her comrades, her friends, and even her clock. All with one word from the finder.

"Noah."

:::::

**AN: Hey there! Been awhile since I wrote anything for DGM, so I thought of this little story using my favorite character, Miranda Lotto. Seriously, I think she's an amazing and incredibly sympathetic character, and it's sad she's mainly used as a plot device in the cannon. Time to fix that, don't you think?**

**And before you start saying she's all OOC, let me alleviate your concerns and say that she will go back to the quirky character we all know. If you remember Skin's transformation into a Noah, it was incredibly traumatizing and the only reason he coped was because the Noah were there to help. Miranda has to deal with hers surrounded by people who instantly turned on the last exorcist-turned-Noah among their ranks.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy and keep on rolling.**


	2. The Not So Epic Escape!

**AN: Wow, I'm actually amazed to have gotten five reviews, four of which from people I've never had the pleasure of being acquainted with before, from only the first chapter. I know it's not much compared to other stories but you've got to appreciate the little things. If you have any questions, leave them in further reviews and I'll answer in the AN next chapter, or answer in the chapter itself. Hope you enjoy Miranda's not so epic escape from the Black Order!**

**::::: **_Noah's Mansion_ :::::

Wisely stood before the Earl's phone room, the usual drone of an endless stream of phone calls now nonexistent, and couldn't help but ask himself why _he _was the one going to see the Earl.

"Oh yeah. Lulubell wanted to retire to her room for a catnap and I was the sap she roped into doing her job!" He grumbled as he raised his hand to the door's handle. "I know someone has to tell him the matter with the twins earlier is resolved, but I really have to stop being the flunky for the others!"

Resigning himself to his fate he opened the door and instantly came face to smiling face with the Millennium Earl. It seemed had been waiting by the door for someone to come back.

"Hello Lord-"

"Good news, good news!" The rotund Noah cut off Wisely with his jubilant outburst. "The best of news, short of Allen Walker waltzing through our front doors!"

Actually the likelihood of that was high, but according to a betting pool some Akuma made, who mysteriously self-destructed, the odds of him coming to the mansion on friendly terms are incredibly low.

Wisely took a step back so he could at least get the Earl's ears in his peripheral vision. "What happened?"

"The new Noah of Wrath has awakened! Finally we can all be united once again!" His cries of joys lessened when he looked around Wisely. "Where are the others? Usually Road is always with me when I go to fetch our new brothers and sisters."

"Tyki's getting her candy. Ever since she re-established the connection between her dream and the world she's been working herself ragged hunting for Walker, so her uncle is trying to distract her for a bit."

"Ah, that she has. It is good for her to spend some time with family. I assume Lulubell is also busy." Wisely nodded. "Then today is a special day for you, as you will be one of the first to greet our newest member!"

It took all of the younger Noah's willpower not to groan. _I feel a migraine coming on._

::::: _Black Order, Miranda's POV_ :::::

When that finder, still standing in my doorway, screamed out the dreaded name of the Black Order's enemy, I actually found myself looking about to try and spot the Noah. Old habits truly die hard, I suppose.

But after the moment of confusion I realized he was talking about me.

I was rooted in place with fear, not even able to deny the accusation, but it turned out that wasn't necessary.

"No!" Lenalee grabbed the finder, clamping her hand over his mouth and yanking him into the room violently. He still screamed and Lenalee begged him to stop.

Before I knew it I was on my feet and my fist was slamming into the finders gut, effectively silencing him.

"Miranda, what did you do?!" The Chinese girl shouted as she let the man collapse to the floor.

What did I do? My fist trembled as my body felt torn between fear of discovery and a foreign rage over the finder trying to alert the others. I've never felt this angry before, but I suppose Allen did start to act different before he started to become a Noah.

An idea hit me, carrying with it a sudden sense of urgency. Others will be coming, and I can't be hear when they arrive.

"Lenalee," I clasped my hands around Lenalee's own, both to steady her and to keep her from fleeing, "please, I need your help to get out of here."

"You don't have to go. There's still a chance that Komui can-"

"We both know there is nothing he can do!" I snapped, patience wearing thin with each passing second. "Now if you can buy me some time I might be able to get away, but you need to do…I don't know, something! Anything will do!"

She grimaced at the unintended harshness of my voice, and I myself was wondering where I was getting this all from.

"Okay…I think I can try and say that the Noah is on the other side of the building, but..." She bit her lower lip and averted her gaze, though if the roles were reversed I'd do the same, "after that there's nothing I can do."

I took a moment to calm myself and gave her the best smile I could manage, which was meager even by my standards. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Miranda." I released my grip on her and she went to door, but stopped mid step and looked at me over her shoulder with a light blush upon her cheeks. "But you might want to take a moment and get dressed."

Not understanding what she was talking about I followed her gaze downwards…

"EEP!" I squeaked upon realizing I was indeed as naked as the day I was born and hardly noticed the giggle Lenalee was stifling with the back of her hand.

As I hurriedly wrapped a bed sheet around my body, my accomplice gave me one last parting glance from the hallway. "You're still you, no matter what the others will say." She said, a single tear streaking down her cheek and over a forced smile.

In that moment I understood what Allen must have felt when he fled the Order. My chest tightened and throat went dry as Lenalee walked away for the last time. I'd probably never see her again, at least on friendly terms, and with her departure I felt something else leave with her.

"Wake up, Lotto." I snapped at myself, shaking my head to and fro. Now wasn't the time to cry. I needed to escape before the CROW find me, or even a Komrin. Oh god that would be a bad way to start the day, and since I was just naked in a room with Lenalee, there was a chance the notorious man with the sister complex would send one of his infernal machines, or all of them!

A sudden draft alerted me to my most immediate problem. "Clothes. Probably should have done that earlier." With a chuckle escaping my lips I walked to my dresser, or more specifically the suitcase resting atop it.

I can't believe my unwillingness to unpack has proved helpful.

The case opened with a click and the first thing my eyes locked on was the pristine exorcist uniform resting atop the other clothes. Normally I'd grab that without a second thought, but exorcist black and silver doesn't really go well with my new grey complexion, don't you think?

Instead I dug a little deeper and pulled out my black and purple travel clothes, the ones I wore when I came to the Order for the first time.

Oh those bittersweet days after my world was turned upside down and ripped asunder, how I miss them. Wait, why am I thinking like someone's grandmother? I'M NOT THAT OLD, AM I?

"Get ahold of yourself." Again, I reprimanded myself. I used the sheet that previously robed me to wipe the excess blood off my face from the stigmata I had yet to see but knew were along my forehead before dropping the ruined cloth to the floor and dressing myself in the familiar garments.

Actually, these clothes are a lot comfier then I remembered. Maybe it's because I've gotten so used to the skin tight suit with no breathing room that casual clothes are almost luxurious? This is probably a topic best left for a later date, but I can't help regretting not telling Johnny to make some comfier uniforms.

I finished affixing the purple scarf around my neck and put the hat which completed the outfit over my matted hair. Man, I really wish I had time for a shower, but amenities are also low on my list of current priorities. I really hope I don't end up somewhere awful. WHAT IF I HAVE TO LIVE IN A GUTTER?

Oddly enough this only made me chuckle a little more heartily. Even becoming a Noah didn't get rid of my paranoia and insecurity.

"Alright, my clothes and essentials are already packed, so is there anything else I need?" I scanned my Spartan room, as there hadn't been much time to decorate since the move to the new headquarters, and found nothing of- No, there was one thing I can't believe I forgot.

With shaky hands I opened the top drawer of my dresser, the drawer that held but one thing.

My innocence.

A disk, more of record really, that shone with a polished sheen and spoke of powers beyond the scope of man. What I found odd was that when I normally see the Time Record, I feel comforted by the memories of the grandfather clock that was once my only companion.

But now I had this nagging hate growing in me, the kind I used to have for the girls who teased me in school or the employers who wouldn't even give me a chance because of my reputation as a failure, and certainly the damned children who incessantly sing that wretched song every day, but I digress.

Despite this I still wanted to say my farewells, feel its subtle grooves beneath my fingers one last time.

"Hello." I cooed at the innocence and reached for it, but upon contact a jolt went through my body and I reeled back. "What the…" It never did this before, not even after I dragged my feet across a rug while wearing slippers, a test of Komui's that was more thought out then I would have liked.

Sighing, I moved away from the drawer, but left it open so I could still the Time Record out of the corner of my eye. "Innocence really does hate Noah and Akuma blindly. I don't blame you, but if it makes you feel better I didn't ask for this. I don't know who would…"

With nothing but my suitcase, the grey of my skin, gold of my eyes, and the hole in my heart, I turned my back on my innocence and made for the door.

Wonder what I'll do after this. I might stand a better chance of finding Allen then the Order did, since we're in the same boat. Then again, and this is all assuming I can get out of here in some overelaborate, convoluted scheme that would be worthy of its own book, I might go and try to live quietly, but it's too soon to tell.

For now I'll just wing it and see what-

"Don't move you traitor!" Upon exiting my room I was immediately accosted by non-other than one of the Order's most recent, and belligerent in my opinion, exorcist by the name of Chaoji. "I knew Lenalee was trying to mislead us, but no one else listened!"

If it were anyone else, I might have tried explaining myself, but everyone knows his opinion of the Noah after his shipmates were all killed. The fact that his Arm of Baptism was already invoked offered me no comfort. Too make matters worse, my room was at the end of the hall, so I can't run in the opposite direction like I would have in the tower headquarters. NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR NOSTALGIA! Since I couldn't go forward, I had only one course of action.

"Excuse me one moment." I promptly backpedalled into my room and slammed the door shut with the slightest hint of a grin. Even before becoming a Noah, and saying that is going to take some getting used to, I have always wanted to slam a door on that pig headed sailor.

Apparently he had similar feelings about breaking down my door as his fists battered it from the other side. "You can't hide from me!"

"Trust me, I know that." Although I'd give anything to make that statement untrue. I continued to back away until my back was against the wall. As I edged closer to the corner, my shirt caught on something. When I turned to free myself, I stumbled upon the key to my salvation.

A window! How could I have forgotten I had a window in my room to escape from?

I threw it open with reckless abandon and realized why I didn't consider it before. "I'm on the third floor."

"And soon you'll be on the killing floor!" Chaoji's fist went through the wooden door. "Here's Chaoji!"

While he fumbled for the door knob, I was faced with a decision. Stay and get killed, or go out the window and die from the fall. You know…the latter is going to hurt a lot less. Yeah, this decision was a lot easier then I initially thought.

I climbed out onto the narrow ledge with my suitcase in hand.

"Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear! Oh dear!" I heard my door violently swing open and knew I was out of time. Mustering my courage I leapt off the ledge, and with the last shred of conscious thought screamed at the top of my lungs, "OH DEAR!"

:::: _Three Floors Down, General POV_ :::::

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Wisely asked the Earl as they skulked through the Black Order's shrubbery like common vandals.

"Yes, this is where the new Noah has awakened. Perhaps a finder or a scientist has inherited Wrath's memories."

"Or another exorcist."

The Earl laughed, before quickly silencing himself to avoid unwarranted attention. There was nothing the Order could do to them, but it would still be bothersome to clean the blood out of his good coat. "Come now, Wisely. You of all people should know the odds of two exorcists turning into Noah are-"

"OH DEAR!"

In a grotesque mix of a splat and a crunch Miranda landed atop the Earl, both suffering greatly, but the shear mass of the latter helped protect Miranda from most of the fall. Still, no human would have survived that on either side.

To Wisely's growing horror, neither arose from the heap of black and white clothing. "Earl? Crazy lady? Oh shit." He shook the rotund Noah, who only groaned. When he checked the woman and found her grey skin, he put two and two together.

"Ah! This is the Noah we were after but she tried to kill herself before the Order would turn on her!"

Two plus two apparently equals five.

A shouting from above, presumably from the very room Miranda had thrown herself from, alerted the young Noah that now was the time to make himself scarce. He grabbed an arm of each of the fallen and made a mad dash for the Ark gate that brought them here, although his progress was hampered by the dead weight that seemed to snag on every branch and bush.

_I should have just kept my nose in my books!_

:::::

**AN: Sorry to keep you all waiting for this. My senior year started with a bigger bang then I expected.**

**Next chapter we have Miranda meeting the Noah, conscious this time, and hijinks ensue.**

**On a final note, I'd like to know what you thought of the Miranda POV, because I haven't done first person since I started writing fanfics and want to know if it was any good. It was pleasantly weird trying to get into Miranda's head and while I don't think I nailed it, I do believe it was entertaining at the least.**

**Hope you enjoyed and continue to be so :3**


End file.
